Because I love you
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Serious Spoilers for Shadow Kiss! Fluff. What I wished had happened! Read and Review


**A.N.: This is something I've had in my head, and something I've wanted to happen, even though I'm quite aware it didn't. Enjoy-Anna.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"Mom?" I yelled "What are you doing here?"

"Replenishing the number of guardians, and I missed you." She smiled tentatively, seeing how this response worked. I smiled back warmly.

"I missed you too, I'm glad you're here." She stepped forward, testing the waters, and hugged me, I hugged her back, being that this was something I'd wanted for so long, a normal relationship with my mother.

**(Later, after the Strigoi attack again, and Rose is screaming to save Dimitri)**

"Dimitri's in there!" I screamed. "We have to go back!" My mom looked at me, fear in her eyes. She was worried about me. She saw it at the same moment I realized how I sounded. My mom looked angry and hurt, but a split second later, she called to the rest of the guardians.

"She's right, Belikov would do it for us, let's go, someone call the Ozera kid." We ran quickly and re-joined the fighting. Christian showed up ten minutes later, and I begged him to ignite the Strigoi attacking Dimitri. He looked at me like I was insane, and the question formed in his eyes.

"Yes, Christian, please keep your mouth shut, don't make a big deal out of it. Please, help him." I let a single tear drop from my eyes. He hugged me quickly.

"Sure Rose, just be ready." He shot fire from his hands, and the power was so strong it almost hurt. Three Guardians rushed forward and the Strigoi were gone, we fought for another ten minutes, and we lost two guardians, neither of them were Dimitri. We dragged everyone back to the school, and Dimitri looked at me the entire way, he'd been used for feeding, and he was pretty unconscious, some food and sleep would make him better. I looked at him longingly, so happy that he was safe, I dropped him off at the Med Room, I wanted to stay, but Christian wanted to talk to me, and Lissa did too.

We sat in Lissa's room, talking on her bed.

"Rose, are you and Dimitri a thing?" Lissa asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Wait," Christian interrupted, "is that why you wanted to save him? Even though it was a suicide mission?"

"Yes. And I know it was stupid, but I love him, and I couldn't risk it."

"So," Lissa started, but there was an abrupt knock on the door. "Come in," Lissa called. My mother walked through the door.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah." I got up and left, leaving Christian and Lissa to talk, about me and Dimitri probably.

"You're with Guardian Belikov?" she accused angrily.

"Yes. I'm so sorry mom."

"Don't be, but when, how?"

"When I first got dragged back here."

"And are you sleeping with him?"

"Once, and it was very recent." She sat down, trying to form words. "I'm so sorry. I know it was a mistake, but I love him so much."

Her mouth opened, and no sound came out. "Mom?"

"It's ok. If you love him, and he loves you, I understand, I wish I would have known sooner, but it makes sense now. The way you wanted him to be protected was unnatural, crazy, even, but it makes sense now. The way he watches you, bails you out of trouble, it all makes sense."

"Thank you mom, for understanding." I said, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're okay." I feel asleep this way, and when I woke up my mother was gone. Dimitri sat on a chair across from my bed, the second he saw I was awake, he jumped up and sat next to me. At first I thought we were going to talk about everything, I soon realized that he would be the one talking.

"What on earth were you thinking?" He screamed.

"I was thinking that I loved you, and if you turned Strigoi I would murder myself." I screamed back.

"But how could you risk so many lives to save mine?"

"I know it was irresponsible, but I love you, I'm sorry." I hung my head, and seeing that I was upset by this, Dimitri had his arms around me.

"Thank you, I love you too, I think I would have done the same thing, I'm just worried that people might know about us now."

"Christian knows, Lissa knows, my mom knows, and Adrian knows, but he's always known."

"He has? How?"

"Something about our aura's"

"Huh, that's weird."

"My mom isn't angry, Lissa is though, because I didn't tell her, and Christian just feels out of the loop."

"I'm glad it all worked out." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me, we lay there, thinking about nothing but each other, completely blissful.

**A.N.: This is not my best work, but I tried, I just have writers block again, and I can't seem to work on my other stories, but now maybe I can! Thanks! Anna.**


End file.
